Motivation Method
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Another short 'Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya' one-shot about Illya and Kuro, in this one Kuro needs some motiavtion to finish her homework for school, Illya is very reluctant at first, but with a little persuasion she agrees to help her 'little sister' out, as all big sisters should. Hope you enjoy. :D
**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own 'Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya' or any of it's characters, no copyright is intended!**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This one-shot contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings (as well as incest), don't like? Don't read, otherwise enjoy. ;)**

 **...**

 **Illya's P.O.V:**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, those are the sounds of the clock on the wall in the kitchen right now, they're the only sounds I can hear, well expect from maybe my pencil scribbling on my paper every now and again.

Oh and of course, there's that heavy, long sigh coming from across the coffee table. The sigh is a sigh of boredom and sheer un-amusement. I know it's directed at me, because every time I ignore it, there just comes another one that is slightly louder.

Those annoying heavy sighs are coming from my 'little sister'. We've been sitting in the lounge for about half-an-hour now, and we're supposed to be finishing off our summer homework for school, while Onii-chan is round at a friend's house, Sella and Mama have gone shopping, and Liz is meant to be keeping an eye on us, but has been sleeping on the couch for most of the time, Ruby is upstairs in my room right now so that she won't distract me and Kuro, but it didn't seem like it would matter if she was here or not right now, as not a lot of work had been going on from either Kuro or me.

I heard another heavy sigh come from across the coffee table, as I was distracted from my homework again and I felt like there just wasn't a way for me to keep my concentration right now as my penitence was running real thin.

I glanced to her once or twice, only to look back to my work and try to carry on with it a second later. She wasn't looking at me, instead she was staring at the table, and would occasionally trace her finger around the patterns engraved into the wood. It was obvious she wanted my attention right now.

Another sigh and I felt like I was at my breaking point, I wasn't able to even try to concentrate on my work, so I finally give in and put my pencil down, looking to those bright cat-like eyes of her's and glared slightly, before I spoke up and caught her attention.

"Can you stop the sighing already Kuro? You're giving me a headache,"

She glanced over to me, and I could clearly see the smirk she was trying to hide from me at that moment, the annoying smirk that said, 'I won'.

"But I'm only sighing because, I'm trying to finish this, but I just have no idea how to answer this question," her voice had a very odd tone to it, which I've heard WAY too often, she wasn't stuck on a question, she was just clearly bored.

"If you were stuck, then why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I didn't want to bother you as all," she smiled

' _Oh my God, I want to punch her!'_ I thought before I took a deep breath and decided to be civil for now and not start a fight with her, "Which question do you need help with?"

"This one," Kuro pointed to her sheet of homework as I looked to the certain question that her finger was pointing to. I was slightly surprised to see she was stuck on that certain question, after all it was quite easy, and we had been learning about it school for a good while before the summer break came around.

"Why are you stuck on that one, it's easy?"

"Oh I'm not stuck on it,"

"Then why did you ask me to help you?"

"To get your attention of course," she smirked as she propped herself up on her elbow and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Just finish your work already," I mumbled under my breath as I looked back to my own work and tried to ignore Kuro from now on.

"But I'm bored, and I don't have any motivation," she leaned over the table and slapped both of her hands onto my work, distracting me again.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I lifted my head as I looked back to Kuro and held her hands down so she would stop slapping them on the table.

"Motivate me,"

"How?"

"Hmmm….." she paused as she sat back on her knees and thought for a moment, before she smiled to me and looked like she had an idea.

"How about this? You kiss me for every question that I finish, sound good?"

"What? No I'm not doing that!" I raised my voice a little, being mindful to not be too loud and wake up Liz who was sleeping on the couch beside us right now. I should've known she's say something like that.

"Then I won't do my homework and will just keep distracting you," she folded her arms as she nodded to me.

"But I gave you Mana a few days ago, you don't need any right now,"

"Who said anything about Mana? I said this was to help motivate me,"

Sometimes I really wanted Kuro to go back to living at Luvia's, instead of here with me, "I'm still not doing that, besides we can't do something like that while Liz is here with us, what if she wakes up?"

"We both know that she's one hell of a heavy sleeper, we'll be fine as long as you're quiet,"

"I'm still not doing it," I stared blankly to her as she was soon getting that there was no way I was agreeing to doing what she had asked of me.

"Fine, fine you don't have to kiss me," she smiled as she started to think of something else.

I sighed slightly, thinking that that was probably the worst idea she could think of and I wouldn't have to worry about the others that she may suggest, however I soon found out that I was so very wrong about that.

"I know, have you ever played strip games before Illya?"

I shook my head, blushing slightly at hearing Kuro say the word 'Strip' to me, _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ I thought before Kuro spoke up again.

"Well what if we try this, we answer the questions together, and for every one, one of us gets wrong we have to remove a piece of clothing?"

"Okay there is absolutely no way I'm doing that either," I thought getting me to kiss her was the lowest Kuro could go, however I was clearly wrong.

"Well it's either that, or the previous idea, Illya you have to pick one," she smiled as she leaned over the table again and looked to me with a smile, waiting to hear my answer.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I thought about using a strip game as a motivation method, _'She can't honestly expect me to choose between the two, right?'_

"Can we put clothes back on when we get the answers right though?" I asked nervously.

"I don't see why not," she nodded, clearly already knowing that I was favouring the second choice over the first.

In truth the second choice did feel like the best one, the other one may have just been a kiss, but Kuro never likes to just stop whenever we kiss, plus she will always take things a little too far. Maybe picking the second choice, would be better since I could have a better control over her, since kissing her always makes my knees weak, and my head spin. Plus there's the fact that she will also have to undress when she gets an answer wrong, and all I have to do is get an answer right in order to put my clothes back on, so it sounds simple enough, but…..

"Come on Illya, you're going to have to make a decision before Mama and Sella come back," Kuro stated as I looked back to her and I could hear the tick-tocking of the clock in the kitchen again while I knew I had to make up my mind soon.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick….

….

"Nope wrong again Illya, pants off,"

"Yeah, yeah I know," I sighed deeply as I admitted to my defeat and slowly removed my light pink pants, now only being left in my panties.

It would seem in order to not have to go through with kissing Kuro, I reluctantly decided to agree to using this 'strip game' as a way to get Kuro more motivated to do her homework. However now I am very much regretting choosing this method as I am almost completely naked, while Kuro is still fully dressed.

I know I'm not all that good at homework, but I didn't know Kuro knew so much, I mean she answered all of the questions right so far, plus she has been correcting the ones I got wrong, I never knew she was this smart, it just seems that this work is really too easy for her, why does she have no motivation for doing her homework when she could probably finish it within a few minutes without any problems?

Or is this just her plan to tease me and trick me into humiliating myself right now? I sat feeling cold on the lounge floor, wondering if this all was just something Kuro thought up to have a little 'fun' with me for her own entertainment. It definitely seemed like it from where I was sitting.

Kuro wasn't wearing all that much, a purple vest, with a black training bra underneath, along with light green shorts and probably some black underwear and that was it. I thought for sure she would be the first one to end up wearing nothing, but unfortunately that's not how things have turned out for me it would seem.

"That's your third wrong answer in a row Illya, I didn't know you were this bad at homework," Kuro stated as she rubbed out my wrong answer on my homework paper and corrected it for me with a pencil.

"Well how are you finding this all so easy? I haven't really seen you study without protests and all you do in class is sleep or look at the teacher with a bored expression half of the time," I hugged my knees upto my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to stay warm while I glared to Kuro, wondering just what her secret was for seeming so much smarter than me.

"So, so far you've lost your socks, your T-shirt and your pants, only your panties are left now," Kuro smiled as she looked over to my answer sheet for a moment, and glanced to her own work for a minute, seeming like she was already looking at my answers and comparing them to her's.

"Yeah, yeah just what did you get for the next question?" I noticed that Kuro had completely ignored my question. Before she decided to carry on teasing me, I changed the subject and looked back to my work.

"B, how about you?"

"Same, can I put my pants back on now?"

Kuro just nodded to me with a smile, before I quickly slipped my pants back on and then hugged my knees to my chest again, still feeling cold and a little over-exposed even though it was just me and Kuro (and a sleeping Liz) in the room right now.

"Alright nest question….I got D," Kuro stated.

"I got C, you're wrong Kuro," I smiled as I Kuro seemed to finally have gotten a question wrong.

"Am I?" Kuro looked over the question again and then looked to my answer sheet, before working the answer out in her head, she sighed deeply, "Damn it, you're right,"

I just nodded to her as I corrected her answer for her while I heard her take a deep breath, before I looked back to her and sat a little stunted. Kuro closed her eyes for a moment as she slowly lifted up her purple vest and took it off, opening her eyes again as she left it discarded on the floor and looked back to me.

"What"

"N-nothing," I could feel my cheeks heating up as I hadn't realized that I had been staring and watching as Kuro took off her vest leaving her with her black training bra on display, while she looked to me with a confused expression before I turned away from her slightly, feeling my heart beginning to race in my chest.

"I-I got A for the next question," I nervously stated.

"Hey weren't you meant to put your top back on since you got the answer right?"

"Oh yeah, well let's see if you got the same, after all there's no point of putting it back on, when I could be taking it off again in a second," I explained, tripping over my words a little, _'Damn it why am I so nervous right now, all Kuro did was take her vest off, I've seen her in just her bra plenty of times, why is now different?'_ I wondered before I shook my head and pulled myself together.

"Fair enough, I guess," Kuro just shrugged before she looked to her paper and looked over at mine again.

"Aww I was on a roll as well," she sighed slightly before she looked to her small chest and played with the tag on her bra a little.

I looked over to Kuro's paper and saw that her answer was another wrong one, I guess there are some questions that leave her stumped sometimes. I looked over to Kuro expecting her to just take off her bra like she did with her vest and simply not care that I would see her topless, after all it's not like I hadn't seen her without a bra before.

But Kuro wasn't talking off her bra, instead she was just still playing with the tag on the side of it and as I looked to her more closely I noticed something, ' _Is she…..blushing?'_

"What's wrong Kuro?"

"Nothing," she answered as she didn't look to me and just stared at the coffee table.

"Come on Kuro, 'if you get a question wrong you have to take off a piece of clothing', those were the rules,"

"I know, but don't you have to put all your clothes back on now since you got two right answers in a row?" she's stalling, why?

Come on don't tell me she's nervous to take off her bra in-front of me. I know I never really wear a bra, but if I had to be topless after getting a second question wrong then so does she.

I sat on my knees as I moved closer to Kuro, while she noticed me and looked to me, backing away slightly, "Come on Kuro if you aren't going to take it off, then I will," I stated as she covered her chest with both of her arms.

"Wait Illya, what are you…." I reached for her arms, only for her to recoil and back away from me again, however it caused her to fall backwards, and for me to land on top of her, as a result of trying to stop her from falling, and then failing to do so.

My eyes widened as I looked down to Kuro as she lay beneath me and looked back up at me, her yellow and orange eyes (which looked almost golden) were a little glazed over as she gazed up at me with a wondering expression on her face.

She was still blushing a little, and right now she looked so vulnerable and dare I say it….cute. I tried to speak as I looked down to her, but it seemed like all words were out of my reach as I bit my bottom lip and couldn't really focus on a thought.

"Illya?" Kuro whispered out as she looked to me, probably wondering why I was practically pinning her down like this still.

This had started out as just a way for Kuro to tease me, but now as I slowly lean down to her, I wasn't thinking anymore, and I realized that I was no longer able to control what my body was doing anymore. It wasn't like me to do something like this, but as I got lost in those bright eyes, I just couldn't help it.

I slowly leaned down more as I glanced to her pink lips, they looked so soft and touchable. _'What's wrong with me'_ I wondered before I closed eyes and pressed my lips to Kuro's and could her freeze up against me.

She was most likely surprised, I had never been the one to kiss her like this, plus she didn't need Mana right now, there was no reason for me to do something like this, and yet I did it anyway, why?

Kuro didn't do anything for a while, she just lay there still and allowed me to kiss her, however I soon felt her kiss me back as she gave out a pleasant moan and pushed her tongue into my mouth, causing me to gasp slightly while she deepened the kiss and I could feel my cheeks heating up again.

The kiss didn't last for that long as our lips slowly parted and I nervously just looked to Kuro, while she stared back up at me, "Why did you just kiss me?"

I immediately came back to my senses and sat up, turning away from Kuro and looking back to our forgotten homework, still feeling heat rising in my cheeks, "Anyway let's get back to our work, what did you get for the next question Kuro?"

"Illya why did you do that?" Kuro's voice sounded stern, she wanted to know what had caused me to act so unlike myself, and truthfully so did I.

"What do you mean Kuro I-

"Illya," Kuro now made me look back to her as she cupped my chin and turned my head back to her, looking at me in the eyes, while I tried everything I could to avoid her's, "You're never normally aggressive like that,"

"What are you talking about, I wasn't 'aggressive' I was just-

"Illya," she kept cutting me off and right now I felt so nervous and embarrassed I just wished for Liz to wake up, or for Sella and Mama to come home, so Kuro would drop the subject, but it seemed like facing her was the only thing I could do right now, I had no other options.

"I'm sorry Kuro," I sighed deeply as I looked down to my bare feet and waited to hear what Kuro would say to me.

"Illya," she called out my name again as she stroked me cheek lightly and got me to look at her again. She surprised me as she leaned into me and pressed her lips to mine again, kissing me deeply while I allowed her to push me down onto my back. Kuro laying on top of me now while she ran her hands through my long hair, and I moaned slightly feeling the soft touch of her lips on top of mine.

"Kuro," I whispered out as our lips parted for a moment and I gazed into her eyes again, swallowing slowly while she smiled down to me. Kuro's darkly toned skin caught the bright light from the ceiling as I panted slightly and could feel my head spinning like it always did whenever I kissed her.

I sighed slightly as she leaned down and brought me into another deep kiss, my eyes staying half-open as I felt her push her hot tongue in and moaned into her mouth slightly, before I closed my eyes and kissed her back allowing myself to melt and be lost in the moment.

We never did finish that homework unfortunately.

 **...**

 **This was actually meant to be posted yesterday, but time sort of got away from me, oh well it's here now right? :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
